digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardromon
HagurumonDigimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (manga) |to=AndromonDigimon Tamers, "Kazu's Upgrade" 31 |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Hiroaki Hirata |javan=(Adventure 02) |java2=Kiyoyuki Yanada |java2n=(Tamers) |enva=Richard Cansino |envan=(Tamers)[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/tamerschar.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Digimon Tamers Character List] |partner=Sheena Kazu Shioda Midnight Michelangelo GIGO Company Takumi Aiba Demonic Clay Doll Hacker Defense Trooper |javcards= |encards= |n1=(En:) Gardromon''Digimon Adventure, "The Ultimate Clash" 45 |n2=('En:) Guardramon''Digimon Tamers (manhua)'' |s1=Guardromon (Gold) }} '''Guardromon is a Machine Digimon. It is a protector by nature, a mechanical defense specialist who faithfully fights for justice and protects the computer network. However, it tends to be rather foppish and frequently unlucky in its endeavors. When combined with the "Net Keeper", Giromon, it has the defensive efficiency of an iron wall. There are times when evil hackers utilize it to protect them. Digimon Adventure Guardromon are shown in a flashback with a bunch of Mekanorimon. The Guardromon are led by the while raiding a building that the s of the eight partner Digimon are held in, but a younger makes off with them. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Guardromon are under the control of the 's Dark Rings in Full Metal City. One blows up the Digi-Port to the Real World before and can make it through. Later on during this event, a Guardromon shoots down before and deactivate them all. After successfully fights the control of the Dark Ring, he blows up the Control Spire, afterward reactivating and reprogramming the Guardromon. One Guardromon is among the Digimon seen during the final battle against . Digimon Tamers Digimon Data Squad A Guardromon was among the Digimon deleted by Akihiro Kurata's forces 10 years before the series. Digimon Fusion Digimon Next Some Guardromon work with 's resistance group in Light City. Digimon World Guardromon is an enemy located in Factorial Town and occasionally in the Arena. There is a Guardromon in the final room of Factorial Town who will preform a unique service for Hiro's Digimon. Asking only for 2000 bits, the Guardromon will preform and "upgrade" on Hiro's partner, and if it meets certain requirements (Champion or Ultimate, has the ability to Digivolve into a Cyborg Digimon, and/or is closely related to a Cyborg Digimon), then it will digivolve. This is useful for acquiring powerful Digimon such as MetalMamemon, due to Mamemon's stat requirements being significantly easier to meet than MetalMamemon's. Digimon World 2 Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon, and can digivolve further into Vademon, Garbagemon or Datamon. Digimon World 3 Guardromon's red variation is found in many areas throughout the world ready to save your game progress. A blue variation of Guardromon can be fought against Asuka's Admin Center's A.o.A troopers and a white variation can be found at Amaterasu's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. In the PAL version of the game, blue and white Guardromon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been defeated. He is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 13/15. Digimon Digital Card Battle Guardromon is a Champion level Darkness deck Digimon card. He has 750 HP, 430 circle, 200 triangle and crash cross attack. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World DS Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon, and can digivolve further to Andromon or Kenkimon depending on its stats (for Kenkimon, it must also be holding the Digi-Egg of Friendship). Guardromon is also found at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Guardromon is #107, and is an Champion-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 172 HP, 177 MP, 106 Attack, 104 Defense, 65 Spirit, 73 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Ether Eddy3 traits. Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve to Andromon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Guardromon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 105 defense. Guardromon can DNA Digivolve from PawnChessmon (White) and PawnChessmon (Black), if the base Digimon is at least level 15, with 130 defense. Guardromon can DNA digivolve to MachGaogamon with Grizzlymon, or to Rapidmon with Gaogamon. Guardromon can be hatched from the Metal Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve into Andromon. It can be found in the Palace Laboratory. Its bug plate can be obtained from Hagurumon, in the Magnet Mine. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon Sory: Cyber Sleuth (manga) Digimon Battle There was also a "Rent a Mutant Dorimon!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Dorimon whose Digivolutions are Dorumon, Guardromon, DexDoruGreymon, and Raijinmon. Digimon Masters Guardromon is a Champion-level Mercenary Digimon that digivolves from HagurumonGuardromon and can digivolve to Andromon. Attacks *'Grenade Destroyer'This attack is named "Guardian Barrage" in Digimon Tamers, "Kazu's Upgrade" 31, "Hail of Destruction" in Digimon Fusion, "Disaster in the Dust Zone!" 21, and "Protect Grenade" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Destruction Grenade): Fires whistling missiles from the retractable missile launchers in its forearms. *'Warning Laser': Fires lasers from its eyes. *'Red Alert' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Machine Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon